One Night Butterfly
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Falling for Jaune Arc was never on her to-do list, but life had a funny sense of humor. Oneshot.


**So for this fic I challenged myself by picking a pairing and a title, and building a story from there. I think it worked out well enough, but I'll let you be the judge of that.**

* * *

 **One Night Butterfly**

"Yeah, yeah," Coco rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't have a thing for Fox."

"I don't!" protested Velvet. Her response lost most of its gusto in the chaos of the late night bar crowd, but her expression relayed it all to Coco.

"Relax, bun. Denial is the first stage, this is healthy."

In a huff, Velvet stormed off. It was cute, actually. She'd cool down within ten minutes. Velvet always put up this act when Coco teased her.

Hmm…maybe this time she'd send Fox to see if she was okay.

"Coco?" a timid voice asked.

Turning her head, she saw Jaune Arc take the seat next to her. The rest of his team was scattered about the bar. Pyrrha chatted up Yatsu and Fox while Nora had dragged Ren (Much to his discontent) to the dance floor.

The two teams had gotten back from a mission with the best news they could come back with: success, and no casualties. Nora had been quick to suggest a celebration and Velvet was right behind her, seconding the motion.

How could Coco argue with a pair like that? Not that she was opposed to a bit of partying.

"Coco?"

Oh yeah, Jaune.

"What's up?" Coco asked.

He wore a cheesy grin as he offered her a drink. "Figured I ought to say thanks for saving me out there. I would have been a goner if you hadn't backed me up."

What was he…?

Her eyes flashed with recognition. She saw Jaune Arc fighting off two Ursai, doing better than usual. But when one landed an especially hard hit on his shield, her minigun had his back and drilled bullets into the offending Ursa.

"I was just doing what anyone would do." Coco shrugged, not taking the offered drink.

Jaune set it in front of her on the table they now shared. "I insist. You helped me out back there, and I want to pay you back."

Coco sighed. She grabbed the drink and took a sip. "Then I'll accept. Though if you really wanted to pay me back, you'd dress nice for once." The brunette laughed and downed part of the drink. Jaune laughed too, following suit with drinking.

Jaune Arc, dress nice? She wondered if the man owned anything aside from t-shirts and sweatshirts. Coco Adel chuckled to herself.

Jaune dressed as well as her would be a site to see.

* * *

That had been a little more than a week ago. CFVY and JNPR had gone back to Beacon in high spirits. That high continued throughout the following week.

But Friday came with a shock when Coco entered the dining hall. Naturally, she moved towards the table she shared with her team. Yatsu was always easy to pick out no matter how many people stood between them.

As per usual, Coco walked by RWBY and JNPR's table. And it was there that Coco passed by and stopped.

Jaune Arc was unrecognizable. Gone was the messy hair and sweatshirt. His blond hair actually had been introduced to a comb and styled back into a frankly sexy look.

He wore a black leather jacket with a maroon scarf. The leather was fake, but no less striking. Coco blinked several times.

Jaune stood up and walked over to her. He had a grin mixed with mirth and asked, "Cat got your tongue, Coco?"

It was bold. His tone was inflected with confidence. The swagger he walked with spoke of a man who knew what he was doing. It was so _not_ the Jaune Arc she knew.

It was hot.

A tremor ran through her spine. Coco shut it down with a single thought: _That's Jaune Arc._

"Well, I didn't think you'd take that suggestion literally." Her mouth quirked up into a grin. She focused on his face and his smile.

Jaune shrugged. "Oh, I felt like a change. Want to invite your team to come sit with us today?"

She'd like that very much. Subconsciously licking her lips, Coco replied, "Yeah, we'll do that."

* * *

The rest of that day had been spent distracted. Fashionable Jaune Arc would not stay out of her vision. At the end of the day, Coco had been confronted with a startling reality.

She found Jaune Arc attractive.

Much to her chagrin though, the next day he had returned to his normal cadence of wear.

Coco said nothing to him until they left the table. It was Saturday and with no classes, she had no qualms with cornering him.

With a dismissal, he told his team to go on without him. Leaning against the wall, he asked, "What's up?"

Coco put her hands on her hips. Looking at him now, she didn't feel the desire from yesterday like she had. But it was there, burning steady in her chest.

"You changed back. You looked good yesterday."

Jaune laughed and ran a hand through his one again messy hair. "It was fun, but I like my regular style. It fits me, you know?"

Coco didn't say anything. She glanced around the hallway, her eyes landing on one of the spare rooms. Her hand had latched onto Jaune's without realizing.

With a yelp from the man, Coco dragged him to the room. All the older students knew how to get into the spare rooms, an open secret that the staff turned a blind eye to.

The door swung open and she nearly threw Jaune into the room. He stumbled and looked at her, "Coco?"

The brunette pushed him onto the bed, whispering, "What if I give you a reason to dress like that again?" She swooped down and attacked his neck, her teeth placing their mark.

Jaune Arc moaned and made an effort to get his shirt off. That was all the encouragement Coco needed.

* * *

 _It was just a one night stand._

Coco hadn't returned right to her room. With her outfit as disoriented as Jaune was, she'd taken ample time to fix it to every pristine detail.

She avoided the possibility of running into Jaune that day. But Coco couldn't evade him forever. After breakfast the next day, he pulled her aside.

"Did yesterday…mean anything?" His voice quivered awkwardly, almost worried. He enjoyed it, there was no doubt about that. She heard his screams and watched his face as he fidgeted on his sore ass at breakfast. No, if anything, he was excited.

But then there was the question itself. Did Coco feel anything more than lust for Jaune? She didn't know, nor did she want to find out. That level of commitment wasn't her style.

Coco shrugged. "Just a one night stand."

Jaune ran his hand through his hair. Quietly, he asked, "Do you think you'd ever be interested in doing it again?"

Her breathing shallows and she was fighting that feeling again. Coco's mouth quirks into a smile. "I think that can be arranged." She walked away, passing by Jaune.

With a practiced hand, she smacked his ass. He yelped in surprise and Coco laughed.

* * *

Coco wondered what excuse she'd give her team this time. They knew what she was doing. It was no secret she'd slept with plenty of men and women over their years. But never this frequently. Velvet especially was suspicious.

She never had intended to spend this much time with him. But…Jaune Arc was almost magnetic. Coco had caught herself spending more time outside of their hook-ups than they ever had.

Falling for Jaune Arc was never on her to do list, but life had a funny sense of humor for someone terrified of commitment.

Shoving the feelings away was easy at first. Coco could look Jaune straight in the eye and tell him he meant nothing to her, had he asked.

Of course he hadn't. Not yet, anyway.

Coco barely realized the breakfast table only had her and Jaune at it. The rest of their teams had gone long ago, it seemed.

"Coco?"

"Hmm?" Coco replied with elegance. Sleep hadn't been shaken off of her yet.

Jaune paused, seemingly thinking before he spoke. "We've…been spending a lot of time together."

She blinked through her sleep, her mind getting into gear for what came next. "And…?"

He paused again. Then, "I think I'm falling for you."

The words she didn't want to hear.

Noise reigned around their table, but Coco and Jaune's world was silent. The oblivious fool sitting across from her had the gall to tell her in the cafeteria? When she was least prepared?

'I feel the same' was all she had to say. Four simple words and life would go on as it was.

"I don't feel the same."

He crumbled like a house of cards. His cheerful tone dropped and he said, "Oh…I'm an idiot."

Before she could speak to mitigate the damage, he was gone.

* * *

It took until that night for her to finally find Jaune. He was cooped up in the bar they'd went to after the mission.

Coco took the seat next to him and ordered a beer. Jaune groaned, "Coco…not now. Please."

"I'm a one night stand kind of girl," she said, taking the beer from the bartender. "I've never been good with commitment."

Jaune said nothing.

"If I was, I probably would have said something different to you at breakfast."

His sigh tore through her train of though. "Coco, can you just get to the point?"

"Jaune, I'm sorry."

He turned away from her, making to leave.

"Give me another chance!" she said, desperate to not have Jaune leave.

He paused. "Give _you_ another chance?"

"I fucked up. I have fallen for you, Jaune Arc. I didn't want to believe it, but I have." Coco bit her lip.

Jaune began to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Are you always this complicated?" he asked.

"Would I be interesting if I wasn't?"

"I suppose not." Jaune grinned.

* * *

 **Author Notes: For an experiment like that, I don't think it turned out bad. But y'all are the judge of that! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
